


Settling

by Waysm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't always get what you want. Sometimes you have to settle for the next best thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

The voice is low and whiskey-rough against his temple, words of encouragement urging him backwards as strong fingers dig into his hips, grounding him into place. Dean's thighs tremble, nerves wound tight, his arms shaking as his mind kicks into overdrive, sensation drowning out all else. It's exactly what he's been begging for and he cries out frantically for his father.

Panting harshly, Dean stares at the crumpled sheets, the corner of his vision picking up just enough to reveal the disturbed face of a stranger who's too young, too soft and so obviously not _him_.

The illusion shatters.


End file.
